The Royal Promise
by arielanne86
Summary: This is the one-shot prequel to my story, Our Greatest Loves. It focuses on the biggest event in the kingdom of Arendelle in many years…the engagement (in flashback form), and marriage of Agdar, their beloved and respected King, to the very fair and beautiful Idun, Princess of Corona. Set exactly 2 years before Our Greatest Loves.


**The Royal Promise**

 _Synopsis:_ This is the one-shot prequel to my story, Our Greatest Loves. It focuses on the biggest event in the kingdom of Arendelle in many years…the engagement (in flashback form), and marriage of Agdar, their beloved and respected King, to the very fair and beautiful Idun, Princess of Corona. Set exactly 2 years before Our Greatest Loves.

 _Note_ : The reason I did a story which focused on the births of Elsa and Anna first, and then one on their parents engagement/wedding, instead of the other way around, is simple. From the beginning, I had only ever planned on doing one on their births, and no more after that. The farther along into Our Greatest Loves I got, however, the more I realized I wanted to go further back in time, so to speak. Also, since in Frozen, we don't know anything about Idun, I, in this particular fanfic, chose to make her a princess from the kingdom of Corona, before becoming the much loved Queen of Arendelle. The way I see it, it's a made up story. I can do whatever I want with it.

 _PS_ : Just to make this perfectly clear, the King of Corona mentioned is not the one from Tangled.

~December 21st, 1820~

Idun stood in front of a full length mirror in one of the many rooms of the castle, admiring herself in the absolutely beautiful dress she had chosen for her wedding. She was still in a state of disbelief that this was actually happening, that in 45 short minutes, she and Agdar would be husband and wife. Growing up as a princess in the kingdom of Corona, she had always hoped and prayed that this day would come, and now, at last, it had.

As she anxiously waited for the ceremony to begin, she thought back to 1 ½ years before when her King, and soon-to-be husband, had asked her the most important of questions, the question that every young woman dreams of being asked.

~Flashback…1 ½ years earlier…June 21st, 1819~

It had been about 8 in the evening, and she had been walking through the gardens at the castle in Arendelle, enjoying the view and thinking about how truly blessed she was, not only to simply be there, but to have the most wonderful man she had ever met to share it with. Right around that time, she had felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She had known right away who it was.

"It's so beautiful here, isn't it?" she had asked.

"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you, my love." he had whispered in her ear, before leaning in and placing a soft on her neck. She had turned around, stilled wrapped protectively in his arms, and found herself getting lost in his absolutely mesmerizing and captivating green eyes. "I love you so much, Idun. Never forget that."

She had smiled. "I love you too, Agdar. Always and forever." They had both slowly leaned their faces in, sharing a very gentle, yet passionate kiss, before he had taken his hand in hers.

"Come with me, my darling. I have something I want to show you, but first, I want you to close your eyes." She had, at which point he had taken her arm in his, and lead her a relatively short distance, before suddenly stopping.

"All right, open them." She had, and the view around her had been absolutely breathtaking. He had taken her to the bridge that lead into Arendelle, millions upon millions of stars surrounding them, the moon, shining ever so brightly, as a backdrop behind them. As if that hadn't been enough, he had then dropped down on one knee, a simple gold band with small diamonds all around it in his hand, and gazed deeply into her eyes. Upon realizing what he was about to do, her hands had flown to her mouth in utter surprise. She had had no idea that he had even been thinking about doing this.

Then, taking her left hand in his, the most beautiful, heartfelt words she had ever heard had begun to pour out of his mouth.

"You meet thousands of people in your life, and none of them really touch you. Then you meet that one special person, and your life is changed forever. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were that person…my person. You've changed not only my life, but me, for the better. For that, I will love you forever.

For as long as I can remember, I've been searching for my one true love, my best friend, my soul mate, my better half, 'the one'. Months passed, then years, and I had just about given up all hope. Then, just 14 months ago, I met a woman, gazed into her beautiful, dazzling blue eyes, and that was it. In that moment, I knew with all my heart that my search was finally over. I knew that I was staring into the eyes of my future. I knew that not only was she the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but also the woman I knew I couldn't live my life without. You are the one I've been waiting all my life for. From that night 14 months ago, to this night here tonight, and every day in between, I have found myself falling more and more in love with you. Every time I look into your eyes, I see a reflection of the two of us, and of all that life has in store for us in the years to come. From this moment on, everything I have and everything I am is yours. If you'll have me, I promise to remain faithful and true to you, and no one else for as long as I live. I would rather spend one lifetime with you, than face even one day without you. Idun, my beautiful, beautiful Idun, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you with all my heart. Will you now do me the great honor of becoming not only my wife, but also my Queen?"

As can be imagined, tears had begun to just stream down her face. "Yes. Yes, Agdar. Nothing would make me happier." They had both smiled as he slid the ring onto her delicate finger, before he had picked her up, and twirled her around in his arms, setting her back down after about a minute or so. Then, with her arms wrapped around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist, they had leaned in for a kiss. This had been no ordinary kiss, though, it had been a promise. It had been a promise that one day, they would be husband and wife, a promise that one day, she would be his Queen, and she honestly couldn't have been any happier.

~1 ½ years later….December 21st, 1820~

She was just starting to come back to reality, when she heard the door open. She turned around and saw her father, the King of Corona standing there.

"It's time, my daughter. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am, father. I've been waiting for this day all my life." They shared a brief smile, before he offered her his arm, and they headed out of the room. Upon arriving at the entrance to the church, and with arms still linked, the waited for the music to begin. Once it did, everyone in attendance stood up, absolutely blown away at how beautiful she looked as she glided down the aisle on her father's arm. They may have been looking at her, but she was completely oblivious to them. The only person she had eyes for, the only person she really cared about, apart from her father, was Agdar.

At the front of the church, the King of Corona gave his daughter a loving kiss on her cheek, before taking his seat in the front row. Agdar offered Idun his arm, which she took without hesitation, and they walked over and stood in front of the priest. The priest then nodded to everyone there, signifying to sit down, and the ceremony began.

"Let me welcome all of you who have come, many from great distances, to participate, and to witness, and to celebrate the joyous union of His Majesty, King Agdar of Arendelle and Her Highness, Princess Idun of Corona in holy matrimony.

As human beings, despite our frailties, we are called to one another, called to community, and called to great acts which affirm our very nature. Of all of our qualities, there is none stronger than a professing of love, especially between two people, two people who had for much of their lives been unknown to one another, two people who were drawn through distance and time to be together, and who found in one another something mysterious, magical and unmistakable, something undeniable and vital, something certain and true , which completed each of them.

There is no greater vow to be made by two people in this regard, than a solemn vow of unity, of commitment, of marriage, a joining of two lives to one life, two individuals who not only remain and flourish, but who become elevated into another perhaps more perfect state of being."

Turning his attentions specifically to Agdar and Idun, he continued.

"Today, you are taking into your care and trust the happiness of the one person in this world whom you love with all your heart. You are giving yourself, your life, and your love into the hands of the one who loves you with all their heart. Remember that, to the whole world, you are but one person, but to one person, you are the whole world.

A successful marriage is not something that just happens. It takes work, it takes understanding, and it takes time. More importantly, it takes a commitment from both of you – a commitment to do whatever it takes to make your relationship thrive, and not just simply survive. A good marriage must be nurtured.

Agdar and Idun, having come to me signifying your desire to be formally united in marriage, and being assured that no legal, moral, or religious barriers hinder this proper union, please join your hands and give heed to the questions now asked you.

Agdar, in taking the woman whom you hold by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded wife, do you promise to love and cherish her, to honor and sustain her, in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, and to be true to her in all things until death alone shall part you? If so, please respond by saying I so promise."

"I so promise."

"Idun, in taking the man whom you hold by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded husband, do you promise to love and cherish him, to honor and sustain him, in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, and to be true to him in all things until death alone shall part you? If so, please, respond by saying I so promise."

"I so promise."

"Agdar and Idun, you have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts toward one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other."

Taking one of the rings, he handed it to Agdar.

"Agdar, as you place this ring on Idun's finger, please repeat after me:

Idun, with free and unconstrained soul,"

"Idun, with free and unconstrained soul,"

"I give you all that I am,"

"I give you all that I am,"

"and all that I am to become."

"and all that I am to become."

"Take this ring,"

"Take this ring,"

"and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love"

"and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love"

"for as long as we both shall live."

"for as long as we both shall live."

Taking the other ring, he handed it to Idun.

"Idun, as you place this ring on Agdar's finger, please repeat after me:

Agdar, with free and unconstrained soul,"

"Agdar, with free and unconstrained soul,"

"I give you all that I am,"

"I give you all that I am,"

"and all that I am to become."

"and all that I am to become."

"Take this ring,"

"Take this ring,"

"and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love"

"and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love"

"for as long as we both shall live."

"for as long as we both shall live."

"Now that you both have committed yourselves to one another, and to your holy union through the sacred vows that you have taken, and by the giving and receiving of these rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

Those whom God has joined together, let no man asunder.

You may now kiss the bride."

Smiling at each other, they leaned in and shared a brief, but passionate kiss before turning to face their guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to present to you, for the very first time, Their Majesties, King Agdar and Queen Idun of Arendelle."

They headed arm in arm back down the aisle, out the doors of the church, and to a carriage that was waiting to take them back to the castle.

The music had already started playing by the time they walked in, all ready for their first dance as husband and wife, King and Queen. Idun mingled with a few of their guests, before Agdar walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around, he held his hand out to her.

"My Queen." She gladly laid her hand in his, which he then held up to his face, and kissed. "May I have this dance?"

"Why of course you may, my King." He guided her out to the dance floor, with all in attendance immediately clearing a path for them. After the dance, they mingled with a few more of their guests, before at last deciding to bid everyone goodbye, and head up to the royal bed chamber. Once there, Agdar opened the door and, as Idun wrapped her arms around his neck, literally swept her off of her feet, and stepped over the threshold.

"I love you, my beautiful Queen." He smiled, moving in for a kiss.

"Not as much as I love you, Your Majesty." she replied, returning both his smile, and his kiss.

He then preceded to carry her over, both of them sneaking in brief little kisses along the way, and lay her gently down on their bed. Getting on top of her, the kissing gradually started to become more intense, much more intense. In that very moment, two became one, and as they finally consummated their marriage, they knew that nothing could ever stop them from expressing their great love for one another…absolutely nothing.


End file.
